survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Popular
Survivor: Popular is the seventeenth season of LPSFilm's Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch 3 Starting Tribes Fire Tiebreaker Castaways Summary For the first time ever in Survivor, twelve LPS castaways would be separated into 3 tribes- Diva, Clique, and Gossip. On Clique, Alicia and Nathan struggled to get along, arguing about shelter and food. Savannah and Sage formed a bond quickly, each pointing out Alicia's flaws and Nathan's abrasive ways. On the Diva tribe, Rachel and Genevieve were enemies from the start, arguing and fighting multiple times. Brooke, who was feared by everyone, saw this as an opportunity, and pulled in Rachel into her alliance. Lana stayed out of the fighting, causing her to have no alliance members. Gossip was the most hard working tribe, using all their skills to their advantage. However, Josh complained most of the time about camp life, and the other 3 targeted him first. At the first Immunity Challenge, Clique lost. Savannah and Sage sided with Nathan and sent Alicia home. The tribe became stronger and won the next challenge, as well as Diva. Facing tribal, Angelina, Tom, and Brigitte coerced and sent the bossy Josh home. Clique and Gossip won the next challenge, and the most dysfunctional tribe, Diva, was sent to tribal. Lana was unable to work with Genevieve to vote out the biggest threat, Brooke, because Genevieve despised Rachel and only wanted her gone. Lana hoped she wouldn't be the next to go. Luckily, Brooke and Rachel voted out Genevieve. Diva then won the next challenge, along with Clique. For the second time, Gossip faced Tribal Council. Angelina and Tom were in a tight bond, and voted off Brigitte, who thought they would go to rocks. After Brigitte was voted out, there was a tribe switch. The new tribes were Paws- Brooke, Lana, Angelina, and Rachel, and Claws- Nathan, Sage, Tom, and Savannah. Angelina feared being all alone on her tribe and didn't want to be voted out. She then formed a bond with Brooke, who judged her but needed her for votes. Brooke and Rachel targeted Lana. On Claws, Tom was the minority. However, Nathan didn't like how close Savannah and Sage were, and made an alliance with Tom. When Claws lost the first challenge, the two wanted to vote out Tom. However, Savannah suggested that they split the votes between Tom and Nathan in case Nathan would flip. Nathan overheard them and ''did ''flip, voting for Sage and blindsiding him. Savannah was then left all alone. When Paws lost the next challenge, Angelina didn't want to vote out Lana, for she was very kind and sweet, but didn't want a tie, and sadly voted her out. After this, the two tribes then merged into one. Angelina went right over to Tom, who was allied with Nathan. Savannah was bitter towards the two boys for voting out Sage. Brooke saw this and took it to her advantage. She told Savannah that they were still rooting for her and she needed to win Immunity, making her more paranoid. Brooke then lied to Angelina and said that Nathan wanted her to go. Angelina didn't buy it, but knew what Nathan was capable of and didn't trust him entirely. At the first Individual Immunity, Tom won. The boys and Angelina wanted to vote out Brooke. Brooke sensed this and convinced Nathan that Rachel was the one to go and to vote with her. She also told Savannah, who she considered a jury goat. Rachel was then blindsided by her closest ally. Brooke was now the main target, with Savannah sticking by her side due to paranoia. Nathan was in the middle and a flipper, making both alliances question his loyalty. Brooke won the next Immunity, securing herself into the Final 4. Tom and Angelina decided to vote out Savannah, a safe vote. They needed to pull in Nathan, who had just flipped on them. Tom pulled him in and convinced him to vote out Savannah. Brooke also tried to get him to vote out Tom. In the end, Nathan used his head and sent Savannah to become the third jury member. Brooke then lost the next Immunity, and thought she was going home. However, Nathan made a shocking move and voted with Brooke, making the votes tied between her and Angelina. Nathan didn't want to change his vote, angering Angelina and Tom. The two cats had a fire making tiebreaker, and since Brooke didn't do much around camp, lost. Back at camp, Tom angrily confronted Nathan. Nathan said that he saw Angelina as a bigger threat than Brooke. Tom and Lina were both set on voting for Nathan next- except he won Final Immunity. Since Nathan saw Angelina as a bigger threat, she was the final castaway sent home. At the Final Tribal, Nathan was bashed for his flipping and cockiness, and Tom was praised for his good skills and motivation. Tom's moves gave him the win, 5-0. Episodes